This invention relates to improvements in an opening and closing apparatus for an opening and closing body of a vehicle which apparatus is arranged such that the opening and closing body pivotally attached to a vehicle body so as to be movable to open and close with power of a motor.
A conventional opening and closing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-276441. In this conventional opening and closing apparatus, an opening and closing apparatus for an opening and closing body of a vehicle is arranged such that a rear gate pivotally attached to a rear part of a vehicle body so as to be movable to open and close with power of a motor disposed inside a vehicle roof. Further, a rack reciprocable by power of the motor is connected to a rear gate through a plate-shaped connecting member, so that reciprocation of the rack is transmitted to the rear gate thereby opening and closing the rear gate.